


After The Hunt

by ParkerKelly



Series: Life in the Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken in by the Winchesters, you wanted Dean, then found out Sam wanted you instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Hunt

You had been on the hunt for this demon for weeks now. Away from the bunker and away from Dean. Before leaving, Sam had warned you this demon hunt would take a while and that you didn't know what you were in for. Cas even tried to stop you, but you were stubborn and wanted to prove to Dean, and yourself, that you were as smart and strong as they were. 

The fight itself had left you battered and bruised, wanting nothing but a hot shower and your bed. On the drive, you thought about how Dean would be proud of you, and how maybe, just maybe, you might have a chance with him now. You did not want Dean to know how you felt about him. The way his green apple eyes looked through you and how his touch made your skin hot. The thought of him made you blush as you headed back to the bunker. Walking in the front door, Sam was sitting at the library table, nose in a book as usual.  
"Hey, Einstein, where's your brother?," you say while retrieving two beers, one each for you and Sam, and sat down next to him. "He's out. Glad you're back. I was getting worried." Sam had been the one you could talk to. He was there when you needed a shoulder to lean on, and the one who understood you. He could keep up with you intellectually too. Cas tried, but the angel was naive and too innocent to understand half of your references, and Dean laughed everything off as though your being a hunter was a joke itself. In truth, Dean was right. He had been the one to save you from a Rugaru just a year ago; before which, you had no idea such monsters were real. Sam was the one who invited you to stay with them, since you had nowhere else to go, and you've lived with the Winchesters ever since. 

"Why do you always ask where Dean is?" Sam had set his beer down, leaving the book for a moment.  
"I don't know, does it matter? What did I miss?" You replied, as you also tried to change the subject, hoping Sam didn't pick up on your feelings for his brother.  
"Not much. I've been here with Cas, while Dean is off with God knows who, and Crowley is locked up in the dungeon still."  
"Well, at least he's contained." You shrugged off as you did your best to forget the last encounter you had with the King of Hell. Sam stood up as you took a pull from your beer, trying to relax, when he leaned down and kissed your hair, "I'm really glad you're okay. You worry me when you do stupid shit like hunt a mid-level demon on your own."  
"Thanks Sammy." The slight affection from him didn't surprise you as this was normal for your friendship. While you slept that night, you had no idea that Sam had been talking to Cas about you or his feelings for you. You only had eyes for Dean since day one.

While you laid down, you heard the flutter of wings signaling that Cas had come back. You were too tired to say hello to the angel as you drifted off to sleep.  
"I give up Cas, she'll never know. I thought I'd made myself pretty clear, but she's clueless."  
"Maybe I could talk to her. Do you want me to try? You are her friend, I'm just an angel."  
"You've been able to talk sense into her before. If you want to try, go ahead." 

The next morning, or what you thought was morning, you woke up more rested than ever. Turns out you had slept for nearly 18 hours and it was very early into the next night. You woke up to Cas sitting on your bed. "Good evening. Sam and I are both relieved you made it back safe."  
"Thanks, Cas, what are you doing in my room?" You asked the blue eyed angel sleepily.  
"I know how you feel about Dean, I can hear your thoughts."  
"Oh... Oops?" You blushed, embarrassed for what the angel had listened in on.  
"It's a part of being human, I understand, but I hear Sam's thoughts too. He's a friend, as are you. Sam cares about you."  
"I know he does."  
"No, you don't. He thinks of you how you think of his brother; Sam loves you and wants to protect you."  
"Come again?"  
"Give him a chance, and I'm sorry that Dean doesn't feel the same way for you. It is his loss."  
Before you could respond, the sound of fluttering wings filled your room and Cas was gone. 

It was late. Too late for Sam to still be awake, but there he was, at the library table researching the newest vampire nest and predicting where they were headed next. Admittedly, Sam was handsome in his own right, and you had dreamt about him before but you never thought of him as more than a friend and brother. But Cas telling you plainly how Sam felt? It was strange, it made sense, but you wanted to find out for yourself. "Sam?"  
"Hey! You're awake!" He lit up, leaving his books behind.  
"So, Cas paid me a visit."  
"Oh? And?" He was standing how, leaning against the bookshelf with his arms crossed.  
"And why didn't you just tell me?"  
"I thought I had. Why do you think I'm always here when you get back and constantly trying to protect you? I didn't want to bring you into this life, but you're good. You're scary good as a hunter, and even a better tracker than Dean." Sam was being more honest with you now than he had been the entire last year, he was a little angry even, and it was hot. "Thanks, I think," as you turned to leave he spun you around into him instead, kissing you hard. You fell into him, wrapping your arms around his neck as he lifted you up by the waist and laced your legs around him. 

He set you down on the table and began biting your neck and ear as he was undoing your shirt. You were too busy with his longer brown hair and too turned on by his body to pay much attention. Sam had you nearly naked while you began working on his belt and jeans. He pulled out a condom from his wallet before quickly dismissing his flannel and tee shirt, while you helped to remove his boxer-briefs. You hadn't been truly with anyone since you moved into the bunker and as your hands helped his to remove your own pajamas, you reached out, stroking his hard and long cock, rolling the condom onto him, while kissing him, tasting Sam. He tasted like a mix of coffee, leather, and honey; and smelled of library book musk mixed with a comforting dog smell, gunpowder, with a hint of Old Spice. He felt huge under your touch; he was longer than two of your hands were wide. He held your head with one hand as he laid you down on the table, kissing and biting at your lower lip, hard enough to make you bleed. His other was busy stretching you out as you had been tightly bound for the past few years. By now you were hot, wet, and begging for him. "Are you sure?" He asked as you helped guide him into you. 

He entered slowly, deliberately, pulling you towards the edge of the table, throwing one of your legs on top of his very tall shoulder. He was deeper than you thought possible for anyone and each thrust he picked up speed until you were comfortable with him. He continued pulling you close as every few minutes he was pushing you away. The library table was probably not the best place for this to happen, but it did, and you were in pure bliss from it. You were both gasping for air, slowing down, then speeding up several times when the walls within you began tightening around him, Sam quipped, "holy fuck! I, I..." 

You couldn't feel your legs beneath you and probably could have felt him in your chest with the force he delivered. You felt the emptiness inside as he pulled out of you, relaxing, you caressed his cheek and neck lightly, pulling him close. You looked into his hazel grey eyes and never wanted to leave. He was your best friend, and he was yours, a thought crossed your mind, "Dean, who?"


End file.
